leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gym Leader Castle
A Gym Leader Castle (Japanese: ジムリーダーのしろ Gym Leader Castle) is a location in the Pokémon Stadium series where players may battle the Gym Leaders (and their disciples) and the Elite Four of the Pokémon games of that Generation. Pokémon Stadium The Gym Leader Castle in was simple: It was a darkened, curving path leading from spire to spire, with each spire's top in the shape of that Gym Leader's Badge. To advance to the next spire, players would need to defeat each of Kanto's Gym Leaders in turn, eventually making way to the Elite Four and , . After defeating the rival, players will win one rare Pokémon out of a selection of eight, such as one of the Kanto starter Pokémon or ; more than one of which were, at the time, not available without multiple games. Trainers Pokémon Stadium 2 The Gym Leader Castle in Pokémon Stadium 2 was more complex. Instead of it being an actual castle, it featured differently-designed rooms for each of Johto's Gym Leaders, each one representing the leader's type in its design. Like its predecessor, players would need to defeat each of Johto's Gym Leaders in turn, now including an intervention by Team Rocket between the and Gyms, and eventually making their way to the Elite Four and its Champion, Lance. Upon his defeat, if all Pokémon on the player's team came from a Game Boy cartridge, one of them could re-learn a move that was available to be learned by level-up. ]] After the defeat of Lance, mirroring the story progression in , players may challenge a revamped version of the Kanto Gym Leader Castle. Though it has the same battle arenas as the first game, the design significantly differs: first, the eight badges of Kanto are on the sides of the castle's spires, and the eight are arranged closely together. Each Gym Leader has no disciples (players battle the leaders immediately) and they can be defeated in any order. After the defeat of Kanto's set of eight, Trainers unlock the chance to battle against , who, unlike his Game Boy counterpart, does not have a team that one would see in . Trainers Johto Kanto Rental Pokémon Prizes Pokémon Stadium Each time the Rival is beaten, a random one of these eight Pokémon is received: If the Rival is beaten in Round 1, then the prize Pokémon will be holding a if traded to Generation II, which contains a Silver Trophy. If the Rival is beaten in Round 2, then the prize Pokémon will be holding a instead, which contains a Gold Trophy. Pokémon Stadium 2 For beating the Gym Leader Castle in Round 1, the player will receive the Sticker mode (if not all Stadium Cups have been beaten in Round 1) or the Sticker mode (if all Stadium Cups have been beaten in Round 1) for the Game Boy Tower for Generation I games. For beating the Gym Leader Castle in Round 2, the player will receive the Sticker mode (if not all Stadium Cups have been beaten in Round 2) or the Sticker mode (if all Stadium Cups have been beaten in Round 2) for the Game Boy Tower for Generation II games. In other languages |bordercolor= |es_eu=Castillo del Gim. Líder (Pokémon Stadium) Castillo de Líderes de Gimnasio (Pokémon Stadium 2) |fr_eu=Citadelle des Champions d'Arène (Pokémon Stadium) Château des Champions (Pokémon Stadium 2) |de=Arenaleiter-Burg |it=Rocca Capopalestra }} Category:Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon Stadium 2 Category:Castles de:Arenaleiterburg it:Rocca Capopalestra ja:ジムリーダーのしろ zh:道馆馆主城